The Train
by The TimeMachine
Summary: Destin is a new hero destined for "New York Times bestselling" greatness. But while her Creator thinks up a sequel, she must survive The Train, and all the crazy people on it. A crossover of epic proportions! HP, PJO, HG, Maze Runner, Mortal I., & more!


**Being bored to death in English class + my daydreaming + obsessive love for these popular YA books = THIS. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these _amazing _books or characters!**

**Side note: Guys, let me remind you, this is a parody, so some characters (if not all) are OOC! :)**

* * *

><p>A man in his late forties sighs in contempt as he finishes typing his last sentence on his laptop.<p>

"There! I have finally finished my first novel. This will surely be the next young author bestseller! I've done everything that it needs to become one, anyways… Cliché romance, supernatural powers, an attractive male lead, and it's even set in a dystopian universe! It'll be _such _a hit!" the man says, smiling.

With that, he emails the last draft to his editor, and leaves his office to take a long nap. As he yawns and slips under his blankets, and hopes he will think up of a sequel soon.

(….)

Destin opens her eyes.

She sits up from her bed, and rubs her eyes. "Where am I?" she says sleepily. Her eyes scan the room, and notices she is on a train. She was sleeping on a _very _comfy bed with pillows stuffed with feathers. Across from her is a small armchair with two pillows sitting on it. Behind her hangs a very fancy framed painting.

"Hello, and welcome to The Train," a voice startles her. She looks everywhere, but cannot find the source of the voice. Then, she sees some small, little speakers on the ceiling above her.

"This is your exclusive transportation until your Creator assigns you your next adventure," the voice continues. Destin crinkles her nose in confusion. Creator?

"Please, take your time to explore the place. You might even meet new friends, and I'm sure you'll have a lot to discuss about…" the voice says. Destin catches a hint of amusement in the voice.

"Happy traveling!" the voice says, before the room becomes silent again.

"Weird," Destin mumbles to herself. She shrugs and gets off of her bed. She is taken aback on the fact she is still her caramel leather jacket, white t-shirt, jean shorts and black tennis shoes.

And then it hits her. Wasn't she battling her corrupt government a while ago with her superhuman powers? And where is her extremely handsome friend-to-become-love-interest Adam? Destin's heart pounds wildly. Was she captured by the enemy? Will this lead to another meaningless but trolling death?

Something in her assured her that she was safe, and she relaxed. Still curious though, she decided to listen to the voice and go exploring.

(….)

Destin walks though the train's hallways until reaching a large sitting area. The place is packed with people, and she notices all the people are different- in the way the look, act, or express themselves.

No one paid her much attention as they were all deep in conversations with each other. Dustin watched the first table in front of her, in which sat four people- two guys and two girls. They were sitting in pairs, one boy and one girl sitting on each side.

The pair facing her had one boy with messy black hair and deep green eyes, which reminded Destin a lot of the sea, for some reason. Next to him sat a girl with beach blonde hair, tan skin, and stormy grey eyes that flickered everywhere, as if to calculate your every move.

In front of the green eyed boy and blonde girl sat one boy with dark black hair and rimmed glasses, an interesting scar on his forehead. Next to him was an energetic redhead who held the dark haired boy's hand. The redhead gave off a strong aura of assurance and independence.

Destin could hear their conversation, as the sea green eyed boy spoke, "Harry, for the millionth time, I am _not _a wizard! I'm just a normal person…. Well, kind of," The green eyed boy smiled sheepishly, and Destin almost gasped as she noticed the small whirlwind spinning around in the boy's glass of water.

He is one of her?

"But, Percy, there is no way you can be doing that," Harry says, pointing to the glass, "without a wand!"

"Interesting," the beach blonde interrupts, studying a long piece of wood carefully, "How does this 'wand' work, again?"

The redhead laughed, and said, "Annabeth, you cast spells with it. Just say a spell, and it will happen. Although, I'm afraid you don't have the magic touch… no pun intended."

Annabeth frowned in frustration as she continued to scrutinize the wand, making Percy smile warmly at her. Annabeth asked the redhead more questions, but Destin tuned her out.

"Yes, Harry, I am sure I want to stay in New York, and not attend Hogwarts…. I don't care if I have potential to make a great addition to the Gryffindor house," Percy says, as Destin turned to watch his and Harry's conversation again.

"Yeah, I don't do wands or broomsticks… It's all about ballpoint pens and pegasi for me," Percy continues, smiling slyly at his own personal joke. "But are you _sure _you aren't a demigod? I mean that lightning bolt on your forehead… You could be a child of Zeus…"

"Percy, who in bloody hell is Zeus?" Harry says, puzzled.

Percy sighs and turns to look at Annabeth, who was amusing the redhead by continuing her study on the wand. "Annabeth, could you give Ginny her wand back?" Percy says tiredly. Ginny laughs and says, "Don't worry, Percy. I'm getting a kick out of this."

I smile and turn to the table next to me, where two girls sat across from each other. Both girls were shockingly contrasts of each other: there was one who had long, blonde hair, big, round blue eyes, and a strange tattoo of crows on her collarbone and one of a flame surrounded by a circle on her shoulder; the other girl had dark, black hair pulled back in a ponytail, dark eyes, and was wearing golden armor and a bright purple toga. The two smile at each other, as if they were best friends.

"So, Tris, how has fighting Erudite been?" the girl with the purple toga asks. Tris laughs darkly. "Nothing the Dauntless can't handle," she says, smirking, "And you, Reyna? How's the war with Gaea?"

Reyna frowns and replies, "Not very good. Apparently we have to team up with the Greeks," she contorts her face in disgust, "But I don't see the logic in that, since they are so irrational when it comes to fighting… The Romans are much more civilized and respectable on the battlefield."

Tris laughs at the irony of being Dauntless and Reyna adds, "And then I have to fight with that insufferable child of Neptune…"

"It's weird how you like me, but I'm the most daring person ever," Tris laughs, and Reyna smiles.

"Well, at least you are brave, that is very respectable in Rome," Reyna says.

They launch into a talk about bravery and war strategy, and Destin turns to the next table.

Sitting there are two new girls, one with a long black braid, ivory skin, and grey eyes; the other girl has intense wolf-like dark eyes, a sharply angled jaw line, flashing tattoos on her temples and cheeks, and a cruel smile.

Destin notices they are both in a heated argument. On their table lays a bow and a quiver full of arrows. And the two girls' faces are flushed in anger.

"Face it, Tally, I started a revolution in Panem," the girl with the braid argues.

"Oh, yeah? Katniss, I defeated Dr. Cable and stopped a _war_," Tally counters.

"Who do you think you are?" Katniss shouts and Tally's flash tattoos spin wildly.

"I'm the new Special Circumstances, that's what I am!" Tally screams.

"You remind me of the Capitol's mutts. I _detest _them." Katniss hisses.

"You're just a stupid ugly, that's what you are," Tally sneers.

"I'm the Mockingjay!" Katniss yells in anger. Tally laughs cruelly, and Katniss narrows her eyes. "You know, I could stick an arrow right through your skull."

"I could knock you unconscious before you can even blink," Tally spat, and Katniss seethes, "I've met President Snow in the _flesh_, so you don't scare me."

In a flash, Tally stands and lunges across the table. Katniss moves at the last second and already has her bow pulled out, an arrow pulled back on the string.

Destin turns to another table quickly, and this one has a trio of guys sitting in it. One has icy blue eyes, and bright blonde hair. The other has grey eyes, olive skin, dark hair, and is pretty tall. And the last one has russet tan skin, short, black hair, dark brown eyes, is muscular, and very good-looking.

They seem to be all drinking shots of alcohol.

"So why'd she leave you, Jacob?" the tall one slurs to the tan one.

"She kind of turned into a vampire, my arch nemesis… And then I imprinted on her baby…" Jacob says, chuckling darkly. "And you, Gale?" he adds, hiccupping.

"She left me for a pretty boy baker," Gale hisses.

Jacob and Gale turn to the blonde and raise their brows expectantly.

"Well, Xander?" Gale mumbles and takes another shot.

"She chose Ky, an Aberration," Xander spat.

"Love sucks," Jacob says incoherently.

Both Gale and Xander nod, as if they understood what he said.

Destin turned to the next table, where four extremely handsome guys were sitting.

"A vampire, huh? It's a type of demon… You are _so _lucky you aren't in my adventures, because you'd be dead, Edward." a blonde guy with amber eyes told a shimmering guy with golden eyes and dark hair.

"Dead? Me? I wish, Jace." laughs Edward in reply.

"_Trust _me, you _never _want to be dead," a guy next to Edward says. The guy speaking had an athletic body build, had bronze hair, green eyes, and tan skin.

"I'm wanted dead, does that count, Finnick?" another guy next to Finnick chimes in. He was tan also, had dark hair, and long, black eyelashes.

"Eh, maybe, Ky," Finnick laughs, "On a total different subject, let's just bask in our attractiveness…"

"Agreed," says Jace, nodding.

"I've got the ability to seduce people, so I win." Edward points out.

"I can write cursive, dude. You don't stand a chance…" Ky counters.

Jace and Finnick stare at Ky and then burst out laughing.

"What?" asks Ky, confused.

Next to them in another table was a guy with brown hair with blonde streaks in it, had blue eyes, and tan skin; another guy was sitting across from him, and he had blonde hair that fell over his forehead, blue eyes, and olive skin.

"So many children to take care of," the tan one mutters, fazed.

"Trackerjackers," the olive-skinned one shivers, "so many trackerjackers."

"The kids are starving, and are sick, so sick…" the tan one keeps muttering.

"Sam?" the olive-skinned one stares at him.

Sam shakes his head and replies, "Sorry, Peeta. I'm just so tired."

"Tell me about it. Two consecutive Games, a rebellion, and being tortured…? I need a vacation," Peeta mumbles.

Sam nods in agreement and lays his head down, fast asleep.

Sitting across from them in another table are two girls; one with red hair and green eyes, and the other with blue eyes and caramel hair with pink streaks in it.

"Runes, eh? And you fight demons, too? All in a bloody day's work, huh?" says the blue eyed one with sarcastic cheerfulness.

"Yeah, you know it Sadie." replies the redhead with a smile. "How 'bout you teach me more about Egyptian gods again. And start with Anubis, I like the way you dreamily describe him…"

Sadie's cheeks turn red. "Only if you let me play with your _stele_, Clary." laughs Sadie nervously, changing the subject quickly.

"Deal," says Clary, handing the stele over.

Destin turns to a new conversation, between two boys supposedly called Thomas and another named Tobias, if she understood correctly.

"So, you had to find the code for the maze?" asks Tobias curiously.

"That's right," Thomas grimaces.

"Wow. And I thought the fear landscape was hard…" Tobias mumbles.

Thomas scrunches up his nose. "So, how'd you get the nickname 'Four'?"

Tobias smiles slyly and starts his story at once.

Destin turns to the last table where a pair of girls were sitting across from each other.

"Being in a sleep for a long time? I know the feeling…" a girl with dark, raven hair and electrifying blue eyes.

"Yeah, well, I was in a coma, so…" a girl with pale white skin, and long, shimmery black hair. She had blue eyes as well.

"Well, being a tree is no good either!" the girl snapped to the pale one. Lightning seemed to dance across her eyes.

"True, true," the pale one agreed. "Thalia, right?"

"Daughter of Zeus and hunter of Artemis," Thalia confirms. She stretches out her hand to the pale one. The pale one takes her hand and shakes it, saying, "Teresa, worker of WICKED and survivor of a, uh, coma."

Thalia smiled. "So, what's WICKED?" she asks, and Teresa rolls her eyes, as if she'd told this story a million times before.

(...)

Destin looked at all the people and bit her lip. Who is she going to sit with?

"Hey, a new girl!" Finnick exclaims, grinning and noticing her for the first time. Everyone turns to look at her, and Destin's cheeks become red.

"You're not a demigod are you?" Percy asks, raising a brow. "Because if you are, you came at the right time… We have a spot for you in our little club of seven!"

He is silenced quickly by Annabeth's elbow to his gut, who is glaring at him, as if to say, _Shut up! You're not supposed to say anything!_

"By any chance are you a wizard?" Harry says, hopeful. "Ginny and I sure are in need of a wizard companion."

"Wait, wait. Are you from the Capitol?" Katniss hisses eyeing her down. "Her fashion sense is despicable, so I guess not," she answers herself in a mumble.

"A Special?" Tally asks smiling slyly.

"You seem like you could be a _great_ Shadowhunter," says Jace in a flirtatious tone, grinning at her.

"Are you in need of a Match?" asks Xander warily.

"I spy a Dauntless recruit!" Tris says happily.

"Any way you can help me in the Fayz?" Sam asks, desperate.

"Or help me battle Egyptian gods and monsters?" Sadie cuts in.

"I could hook you up with a werewolf boyfriend!" Jacob offers.

"Become a Roman!" Reyna says smiling. "They are more respectable than the Greek demigods, anyways."

That earned a "_Hey_!" from Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth.

Other people started to ask more and more questions, making Destin overwhelmed and dizzy.

Then she noticed she was starting to fade. "Oh, man! She's already getting a new adventure?" Ky wails.

Harry, Katniss, Edward, Tally, and Clary narrowed their eyes and shouted, "Lucky!"

"At least you aren't desperately waiting for a new adventure!" protests Percy. Tris, Xander, Tobias, and Sadie nod, mumbling how their Creator can't hurry up.

An argument brakes out between them, but by then, they just blurry blobs to Destin.

She blinks and now is in _her _world. Destin sighs in relief.

For once, she's happy to battle these terrible enemies.

Destin frowns at the thought of the people on The Train. With a disgusted face, she started to walk, and wondered, _Who would even _like _them?_

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Destin,<strong>

**'Who would ever like them?'**

**Um, us.**

**-The world**

***Thanks for reading my story, and please review! :)**

**-_The TimeMachine_**


End file.
